


Fireflies, Starlight and Stolen Rum

by Thatoneloser_kid



Series: Curious Archer Prompts and one shots [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, SUPER CHEESY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Tumblr prompt 'proposal fic!! Proposal fic!'





	Fireflies, Starlight and Stolen Rum

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I decided to use the ring from the animated Robin Hood movie :) 
> 
> If you have any prompts send them to me on tumblr? Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Robin hadn’t really thought much further than asking Hook for his blessing to marry Alice.

She had the ring, she found it in Golds shop while they were in Storybrooke, a beautiful purple diamond surrounded by pale pink petals. She seen it and knew, instantly, that she had to get it for Alice.  

So, she had the ring and Nook’s blessing, she just had to figure out the means of how she was going to do this.

She didn’t get the chance to really think about it for a few weeks, with the coronation of Regina, and Hook and Emma being there.

They were still in the palace, staying there until they got their cottage built, when Henry found her pacing on a balcony.

“You okay?” Henry asked, making Robin jump, which made Henry giggle. There was an odd sense of longing then, Robin wondering what could have been, if she and Henry had been given the chance to grow up together.

“What? Yes, yeah. I’m fine.” She sounded defensive even to her own ears

“Mhm,” Henry hummed, moving to lean against the railing. “Tell that to the hole you’re pacing into the floor.”

“I, uh, I think I’m going to ask Alice to marry me.” Robin admitted quietly and Henry beamed.

“That’s fantastic,”

“Yeah,” Robin hummed, staring down at the ring box in her hand. “I have the ring, and Nook’s permission.”

“So, what has you out here pacing?”

“I mean,” Robin sighed, leaning against the railing beside Henry, staring up at him through her eyelashes. “What if she doesn’t say yes?”

Henry laughed at that, at Robin, loud enough that it echoed. “Are you serious?”

“What’s so funny?” Robin scowled.

“That girl looks at you like my grandparents look at one and other,” Henry said. “She won’t say no.”

“You think?”

“I know,” Henry assured. “She loves you, Robin, you can see it in her eyes.”

Robin nodded slowly. “I love her,”

“I gathered,” Henry laughed. “What with you asking her to marry you and all.”

Robin rolled her eyes, punching her cousins shoulder.

“There is a place near here, a clearing, if you get the right humidity fireflies will be everywhere.” Henry smiled down at Robin. “It will be beautiful.”

“Thank you, Henry.”

Henry nodded once, pushing herself off the railing. “I have to go check on Lucy.”

“Goodnight, Henry.”

“Night,”

Robin stayed outside for a few more minutes before heading back to her room.

Alice was standing in front of the mirror when she entered, dressed in her night dress and brushing her wild hair. Robin smiled, stalling in the doorway.

Alice spotted her in the mirror, smiling widely at her. “Hey, where have you been?”

“I just needed a walk,” Robin smiled, closing the door and moving to stand behind Alice, her fingertips dancing across her hips as she kissed her shoulder. “Spoke to Henry for a bit.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Mhm,” Robin hummed against Alice’s shoulder, peering at her through the mirror. “You look great.”

“I’m in my nightwear,” Alice pointed out.

“So?” Robin spun Alice around, causing the blonde girl to squeal in surprise, her hands landing on Robin’s chest to steady herself. “Let’s go for a picnic tomorrow night.”

“Okay,”

That was something Robin really loved about Alice. Any adventure, any journey Alice was down, no questions asked. Robin had never had that kind of ride of die relationship before, be it romantic or otherwise.

“We will go after Lucy gets put to bed, if we don’t she will want to come,” Robin said, kissing Alice softly. “And you know how powerless we both are when it comes to Lucy.”

“I love you,” Alice whispered against her lips and Robin felt a shiver ripple up her spine, like it did every time she heard those words from Alice.

“I love you,”

—

When Robin woke up the following day it was with Lucy jumping onto the bed and over her to get to Alice.

“Alice, it is tea party time.”

Alice was out of bed in seconds, planting a soft kiss on Robin’s lips before she went, leaving a groaning Robin behind.

Robin tried to get back to sleep but there was this nervous buzzing under her skin, like a swarm of bees so, after almost half an hour of trying, she got up, padding down to the dining area.  

Her aunt Regina noticed her first, looking up from cooing Hope. “You are up early,” she pointed out, prompting Zelena, Hook, Emma, and Snow to look up at her.

“Yeah,” Robin hummed, snagging a slice of bread from Emma’s plate.

“Hey!”

“Are you okay?” Snow asked unsurely when Robin slouched in her seat, her leg bouncing.

“Mhm,” Robin hummed, rolling her eyes when everyone stared expectantly at her. “Okay,” she said, leaning forward and lowering her voice. “I’m going to ask Alice to marry me tonight. I have the ring and Hook’s-Nook’s blessing.”

“Robin, that’s fantastic,” Snow beamed.

“Why are you so ansty?” Zelena asked, “She would be lucky to have you.”

Robin rolled her eyes. “I’m going to take her to a clearing for a picnic, ask her then.”

“That doesn’t explain the worry?” Zelena said.  

“She could say no, mom.”

The group looked like that thought hadn’t even crossed their minds. “She won’t,” Emma said with so much confidence Robin actually believed her.

“I don’t mean because she doesn’t love me, what if this just isn’t what she wants?”

“Then you don’t get married,” Hook shrugged, gaining a glare from the group. “What? Being unwed doesn’t take away the fact two people love one and other.” Hook explained, addressing Robin. “Look, lass, if she says no it isn’t out of a lack of love, anyone can see that.”

Robin just hummed, leaning back in her seat again.

“You said you have a ring?” Snow said, smiling when Robin nodded. “Let’s see it, then.”

Robin dug the ring from the pocket of her breaches, it hadn’t left her side since she had gotten the thing, handing the box to Snow, who gasped when she opened it, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

Emma peered over her mother’s shoulder. “It’s beautiful. Good job, kid.”

“I found it in Golds shop when we were in Storybrooke.” Robin explained, focusing on the ring box. “I just seen it and-“ Robin shrugged, a soft little smile on her lips.

“Knew,” Snow finished wistfully, the story reminded her all too much of her own love story.

“Yeah,” Robin licked her lips, nodding slightly. “She is who I want to spend the rest of my life with, I knew that from the beginning.”

“It is going to go great, she will say yes.” Snow assured, handing the ring back.

Robin smiled, nodding as she looked down at the ring.

Robin startled when the door rattled open, snapping the box closed and stuffing it into her breaches, looking up to see Lucy running in, hiding behind Robin.

“What’s going on, Luc?” Robin asked, peering over her shoulder at the girl.

“Playing hide and seek with Alice.” Lucy explained just as Alice appeared in the doorway, her sock clad feet skidding along the floor.

Alice’s eyes searched the room, a large smile stretching across her lips when her eyes found Robin, Robin could feel Hook roll his eyes. Alice’s eyes flickered over Robin’s shoulder, where she could probably see Lucy’s head poking out, a cheeky little smile appearing on her lips.

“You haven’t seen Lucy, have you?”

“Lucy?” Robin pondered, tapping her chin playfully. “Lucy, about yay tall, pretty brown eyes, came running in here seconds before you?”

“Yeah,” Alice played along, her eyes softening as she stared at Robin.

“Nope, sorry.”

Lucy tsked from behind Robin. “Robin,” she huffed, staying in her hiding place.

“Oh, I heard her voice, she must have gone to another room.” Alice huffed playfully, moving out of view of everyone in the room.

Lucy peeked out, a little sigh leaving her lips when she realised she had gotten away with it.

“You are a bad liar, Robin.” Lucy huffed, attempting to run out of the room only to be intercepted by Alice, who scooped her up into her arm.

“I found you,”

Lucy squealed out a laugh and all Robin could do was watch the scene with a soft smile.

The girls disappeared then, talking about wooden swords and Robin finally came back to the room when the doors closed, noticing everyone looking at her, all smirking bar Snow, who was smiling sweetly at her.

“I know that look.” Emma commented and Robin rolled her eyes, pushing herself to her feet.

“Shove off,” She grumbled, stealing Emma’s last piece of toast, running when Emma got up to chase after her.

—

Robin had put together the picnic and headed outside to shoot her bow, a way of trying to relax herself before she inevitably babbled her way through this proposal.

When she got back to the castle Alice was waiting, perched up on the wall and her legs swinging, the picnic basket sitting at her feet.

She was dressed in that forest green dress she always said reminded her of Robin’s eyes, her hair mused like it always was.

She smiled as Robin approached.

“Well, don’t you look lovely.” Robin commented, placing her hands on the wall either side of Alice’s hips and dipped down to kiss her. “Are you ready to go?”

“I am,”

Robin nodded once, sliding her bow over her shoulder and grabbing the basket, offering her elbow to Alice. “Well, m’lady, let’s go.”

Alice accepted Robin’s arm, planting a kiss on her cheek as they began walking.

The place Henry had mentioned was about twenty minutes east, and Alice babbled the entire time, about Lucy, about the castle, about their cottage.

And Robin listened, nodding when she was supposed to and answering any questions Alice had but, for the most part, her mind was relaying the speech she had spent the past twelve hours concocting.

The clearing was as beautiful as Henry had described. A large, circular section of grass that was lined with pretty pink flowers before the trees line. There was little flickers of green-yellow light and twinkling stars above them.

Robin really owed Henry one for this.

“This is beautiful, Robin.” Alice gasped, looking at the place with wide, innocent eyes and, god, Robin couldn’t be move in love with this woman.

“It really is. Henry told me about it last night.” Robin explained, motioning toward the grass. “Should we sit?”

Alice nodded eagerly, dragging her to a spot she deemed good enough before spreading out the blanket and plopping herself down.

Robin unpacked the basket, grinning when Alice gasped at the bottle she had.

“Is that-“

“Hook’s rum?” Robin grinned smugly, holding the flask like a trophy. “Yup. He wouldn’t give me some last night at dinner.”

“So you took it all?”

“Bandit rules,” Robin shrugged.  

“Bandits have no rules,” Alice teased, causing Robin to gasp, her hand covering her chest.

“Wow, now I need this to drown my sorrows.”

Alice laughed, rolling her eyes at the girls dramatics.

Robin grinned around the neck of the bottle, taking a swig and cringing. “Holy shit,” she spluttered. “What kind of person is that man?”

“Is it strong?”

“I’ve drank some of the strongest rums out there and this tops ever last one of them.” Robin coughed, offering the flask to Alice, who shook her head.

“Not after that,” Robin shrugged, taking another drink. “You’re drinking more?”

“It’s not that bad once you get used to the burning.” Robin waved Alice off. “Tell me about your day? What were you up to when I went out hunting with Charming?”

Alice launched into a story about her time spent in the garden with Snow, helping her tend to the animals, and how Regina had snagged her half way through to help with the Apple tree, then they had been interrupted, too, by Zelena.

“It was so odd,” Alice frowned. “They were all talking about the same thing; true love.”

Robin had to resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that, she was going to kill them when she got back.

“But it was nice, to spend time with them. I hung out with Emma after helping your mother with the crops. She was asking me about Wonderland, and how it compared to Earth realms stories.” Alice explained, laughing softly. “It didn’t, as it turns out.”

“Huh,” Robin hummed, that had been something she didn’t even think of asking.

They nibbles at the fruit, both still quite full from dinner, and talking.

They settled on there backs for a while before Robin got too antsy and stood, Alice following with a frown.

“Are you okay? You have been off all day.”

“Okay, so here’s the thing,” Robin started, “Before we met something felt off, like I was missing something and I thought it was something to do with my father. But then we met and everything just seemed to click, you know?”

“No I don’t- I mean yes, I know, but I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.” Alice looked baffled, that cute little frown creasing her brow.

“Everything that didn’t make sense just made sense with you. The moon, the stars, the forest, the ocean, it was all more beautiful somehow.” Robin rambled, going completely off script. “That’s first time we met, you had an arrow in your face and you still ran, knowing I could easily kill you. And that stupid smile you had when you called me Nobin after I released you from the cage, that smile drove me crazy. And when we met while we were cursed I looked at you and there was just... _something_. I know now that that something was true love, that it will follow us to any realm, through any curse. I know now that this,” Robin motioned between the two of them. “Is what I’ve spent my entire life waiting for. I want to go on more grand adventures with you, get a place together, maybe start up a little farm, you are who I’m supposed to spend my life with. I am in love with you, Alice Jones, completely and wholeheartedly.” Alice was staring at Robin with tears in her eyes, unsure of what to say, her body surrounded by the flickering lights of the fireflies, and, god, Robin had never been more sure of anything. Robin dug into her pocket as she took a knee, staring up at Alice with hopeful eyes as she opened the box. “I guess all of this was a round about, and super cheesy way of saying; will you marry me? Nook has already given his blessing.”

Alice’s hand come up to cover her mouth, staring wide eyes at the ring.

Robin waiting a few seconds for any kind of response but Alice just stared and Robin was starting to worry.

“Alice?” Robin laughed nervously. “My knee is starting to ache.”

Alice snapped out of it then, her hands dropping to touch Robin’s face, a big smile on her lips. “Of course I will marry you.” She croaked through the lump in her throat.

Robin perked up instantly. “Yeah?”

“Yes,”

Robin squealed, standing and wrapping an arm around Alice, spinning her around while the other clutched the ring box.

“Where did you find this?” Alice asked when she had settled on her feet, tentatively touching the ring. “It’s beautiful.”

“Golds shop,” Robin explained, taking the ring out and holding it out to Alice.

Alice suddenly seemed bashful, allowing Robin to slide the ring onto her finger.

“Do you like it?” Robin whispered.

“I love it,” Alice sighed, looking up at Robin, her hand finding the girls cheek. “I love _you_ ,”

“Your going to marry me,” Robin grinned, picking Alice up again an spinning her, keeping her off her feet this time.

Alice braced her hands on Robin’s shoulders, their foreheads touching. “I can’t wait,”

Robin tilted her head up a little to kiss Alice, both of them smiling into the kiss.

They spent a few more hours looking up at the stars, Alice continuously playing with her ring, and Robin watched her watch a smile.

They headed back just before midnight, entering the castle quietly so not to wake anyone, which didn’t matter anyway because everyone was waiting up for them in the dining room, staring at them expectantly when they entered.

“Well,” Zelena prompted. “Do I have a new daughter or what?”

Alice ducked her head bashfully, grinning like a Cheshire Cat as she held up her left hand, now sporting the engagement ring.

Robin puffed her chest out proudly at the sight.

Zelena smiled, moving to hug Alice. “She was fretting you wouldn’t say yes.”

“Mom,” Robin huffed, glaring at the woman.

“What? You were.” Zelena defended, grinning down at Alice. “She was all nervously this morning. Which is ridiculous, everyone knows this is true love.”

“ _Mom_!” Robin growled, her cheeks red.

“Okay, Okay,” Zelena rolled her eyes. “Now, I’m sure Hook has something to say to you.”

“Congratulations,” he smiled, but it resolved quickly as he glared at Robin. “Where is it?”

Robin rolled her eyes, throwing the rum Hook, who easily caught it. 

“Typical bandit.” He murmured in jest.

“Says you, the walking stereotype for Jack Sparrow.”

Emma was the only one who laughed at that.

“I don’t know what the means,” Hook admitted, pointing his hook at Robin. “But I’m offended.”

“You should be,” Robin said with a cheeky grin.

Robin left with Alice then, laughing when she heard Hook asking Emma what she had meant.

She and Alice settled on the bed, on top of the sheets, Alice’s head on Robin’s shoulder as they played with the woman’s fingers.

“Tonight was perfect,” Alice whispered, sliding her fingers into the space between Robin and twisting slightly. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, it was.” Robin agreed, kissing Alice forehead. “We should sleep, because I have no doubt my mother, and probably Snow, will want to start playing the wedding at at dawn tomorrow.”

Robin felt Alice grin against her chest before she lifted her head to smile up at Robin. “You are going to be my wife.”

Robin huffed out a laugh, her chest fluttering at the idea of Alice being her wife. “I can’t think of anything else I would rather be called.”

“Nobin?” Alice smirked.

“Oh, fuck off.” Robin huffed, and Alice laughed carelessly.

“My Nobin,” Alice sighed, almost dreamily, stretching up to kiss Robin.

Robin couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with his woman.


End file.
